


Double-Booked

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Flirting, Cabin Fic, Christmas, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Nudity, Scheming, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Finally, peace and quiet, and—"Malfoy?!?"Or the one where Harry thought he could enjoy a quiet Christmas far from everyone, just to find out that the cabin he had booked already accommodated another guest.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 161
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2020





	Double-Booked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyeclipses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyeclipses/gifts).



> Thank you to my lovely beta han | crimsonheadache 💜 it was a pleasure working with you
> 
> This fic is based on Underneath the Tree by Kelly Clarkson and was prompted by the lovely Sunnyeclipses

Harry took a deep breath as soon as the Portkey dropped him into the cold crisp winter air. 

Finally, some peace and quiet.

The last weeks had been sickening. Couples everywhere, Christmas spirit only fueled by the smell of cinnamon and cider in the air. He just couldn't stand it anymore.

So he did the only right thing he could think of and rented a cabin, located in the middle of a forest somewhere in Scotland, and decided to spend Christmas there. Not even Mrs. Weasley's suspiciously wet eyes could make him stay, even though that had been a very close call.

Enjoying the sound of the crunchy snow under his feet, he marched towards the cabin he saw through the trees. The golden light pouring out of its windows looked more than welcoming, and Harry let out a huge sigh.

Reaching for the door handle, Harry smiled.

Finally, peace and quiet, and—

"Malfoy?!?"

* * *

An hour and a Floo call later, Harry sat on the small sofa and stared out of the window. He did his best to ignore Malfoy sitting next to him and probably staring in the other direction.

It turns out, the owner of the cabin accidentally double-booked them. 

While Harry had spoken with the owner about booking it earlier this week, Malfoy had apparently spoken with his wife. 

And now they had to find a solution to this. And the only viable solution Harry saw was if Malfoy left and let Harry stay in the cabin.

But the git refused and insisted that Harry should leave instead since he had arrived first.

Seeing that neither the silent treatment nor shouting at each other had worked so far, Harry decided to go all-in on this. 

He was here for a holiday, so he'd have a holiday.

Unpacking his bag with a flick of his wand, Harry watched as everything settled into place.

Satisfied, he got out of his trousers and shirt, ignoring the outraged sound of protests coming from Malfoy, and climbed into _his bed._

_It was late, after all. And if Malfoy wouldn't leave on his own free will, Harry would just have to make him._

* * *

_"Potter!" An irate voice hissing into his ear woke Harry up._

_Disgruntled, he opened his eyes and tried to make out who dared to interrupt him._

_Blond hair illuminating from a fire behind him brought Harry back to where he was and the disaster he was currently trying to get the upper-hand of._

_"What?"_

_"Move over a bit, you're hogging the entire bed, and I won't sleep on the sofa!" Malfoy hissed again._

_"Take the floor then," Harry grumbled before he turned his back towards Malfoy and closed his eyes again._

_Any normal person would probably have tried to speak to him again or give in and take the sofa._

_But not Malfoy, obviously._

_No._

_Because that jerk obviously didn't give a flying fuck about what Harry said or the fact that there was no space for him left in the bed._

_Before Harry's sleepy brain could figure out what was happening, Malfoy had already climbed into the bed and forcefully shoved Harry a bit further on one side so he could fit in too._

_And to make matters worse, the git decided to press his feet that were colder than anything in the known universe against Harry's legs, making him scream indignantly._

_He was about to jump up when he heard Malfoy snicker and thankfully caught up to his vicious plan._

_Oh, so he was going to play the game too? Well, Harry could certainly play along as well._

_He wouldn’t give up even one inch to him. So Harry stayed put, functioning as a personal radiator while feeling his legs die from the coldness. But giving in was not part of his plan, so he'd take this attack like the grown-up he was._

* * *

_When Harry woke up, arms wrapped around something soft that was currently breathing hot puffs of air into his neck, he didn't dare to move. He felt entirely at peace for once, and he wanted this to last._

_That was until he remembered who it was, precisely who was there with him._

_Jumping away from Malfoy as quickly as possible, he forgot that this action would most likely cause the sleeping heap of cuddly Slytherin to be catapulted out of bed._

_Which earned him the nastiest look he had gotten in years, and Harry bit back his laughter at the sight._

_"Was this really necessary, you prick?" Malfoy cursed as his head appeared from the floor, lurking over the edge of the bed. "You could have killed me less painfully the entire night. But no, of course not. Potter needs to use excessive force. Fucking brute."_

_*You drooled on my arm." Was everything Harry had as a reply before he ran to the bathroom to hide._

_Closing the door, Harry let himself slide onto the ground, head buried in his arms._

_This plan backfired. Badly._

_He needed to up his game if he wanted to have this place for himself._

* * *

_Thirty minutes later, Harry walked out of the bathroom freshly showered, wearing nothing but a towel sitting loose on his hips._

_Everyone knew that the Slytherins were prudes, so this would do the trick of getting Malfoy out of the cabin._

_They hadn't seen each other in years, and Harry was proud to say that he had become quite fit due to all his Quidditch practices._

_But when he found Malfoy sitting at the small kitchen table with a cup of tea in his hands, the git only looked up with a crooked smile._

_"Thanks for the candy, Potter."_

_Reaching for a cup himself, Harry stared back at him. "I didn't leave you any candy."_

_The smile on Malfoy's face turned into a shit-eating grin as he leaned back into his chair before he looked Harry up and down and then had the audacity to wink at him._

_Only then Harry understood._

__The git had just called him candy._ _

_Feeling his face burn, Harry turned around and busied himself with his tea, trying desperately to hold onto his sanity._

_He wasn't sure if he liked the direction this was going._

* * *

_Two people could play this game._

_Harry decided to make breakfast after he got dressed. And just for the sake of it, he had made enough for Malfoy too._

_Handing him the plate, Harry grinned. "Candy isn't good for breakfast; eat this instead."_

_"I appreciate your thoughtfulness, Potter. But as far as I'm concerned, I enjoyed the candy more." Malfoy grinned back._

_"Oh, so you don't like what I made for breakfast?" Harry asked nonchalantly as he sat down opposite him to eat._

_"I love bacon for breakfast; that’s not the point."_

_Rolling his eyes at Malfoy, Harry stayed quiet._

_This didn't work out either. But he slowly started to enjoy this game of back and forth._

_It's been a while since he had talked to someone who wasn't there to kiss the ground he was walking on._

_But Malfoy never had, which was a nice change for once._

* * *

_"Let's go for a walk," Harry said after they sat around saying not a single word for about two hours._

_"I beg you pardon?"_

_"A walk. Like—using your legs to get from one spot to another and then back again, I’m sure you’ve heard of it?"_

_"I know what a walk is, Potter!" Malfoy snapped. "Why would we go on a walk together?"_

_Huffing, Harry closed the book he had brought along and put it aside. "Because it looks like we're stranded here together, and neither of us wants to give in and leave. It’s also clear that neither of us wants to leave the cabin while the other is still here out of fear of getting locked out. But this is a holiday, so we should go on a walk in the snow."_

_"Fine. Let's go for a walk then," Malfoy sighed._

_Getting their cloaks for them, Harry waited at the door until Malfoy finished tying his boots._

_When they closed the door behind them, Harry took a deep breath before he started following the barely visible path that led around the cabin._

_For a while, the only thing he could hear was the crunching of the snow underneath their feet and a few lonely birds chirping in the snow-covered trees._

_It felt nearly as peaceful as he had hoped it would._

* * *

_"Potter? Do you hear something?"_

_They had walked for about fifteen minutes when Malfoy suddenly stopped them._

_Suppressing his sarcastic answer, Harry stopped too and listened._

_At first, there was nothing that hadn't been there before, but then he made out the faint sound of what sounded like a small waterfall._

_"Water?" Harry asked as he heard it._

_"Let's check it out before we turn and go back; I’m freezing."_

_Rolling his eyes, Harry followed Malfoy into the woods and towards the sound of the water. Where they both stopped and gawked at their discovery._

_A hot pond. In the middle of nowhere. Steam blowing towards them invitingly._

_"We have to get in there!" Harry said excitedly, already stripping himself out of his clothes._

_"Wha—? No?!? That's indecent!" Malfoy protested, watching in shock as Harry got out of his clothes._

_"So that's indecent, but calling me a piece of candy when I leave the shower and walk around shirtless isn’t?"_

_"That's not the same! I wasn't naked then!"_

_Harry rolled his eyes. "Jesus, Merlin, and Morgana. I won't peak!"_

_Slipping out of his boxers, Harry hastily climbed into the pond and nearly let out a moan as the hot water washed over his skin. At least then, Malfoy could complain about the indecency of this._

* * *

_Harry kept his promise. He didn't peak. But that made the whole situation harder to deal with, on more than one level…_

_If Malfoy wouldn't have made such a big deal of this, Harry wouldn't even think of the moment when their legs accidentally brushed against each other in the small pond. Or the way Malfoy had sighed when he leaned back into the warm water._

_They were on their way back, and Harry could swear he still felt the spot where Malfoy's leg had brushed against him, burning as hot as fire._

_The way back to the cabin felt a lot longer than the walk they had earlier. When they finally reached the cabin again, Harry instantly went to grab a pair of his fluffiest socks and threw it at the shivering mess that was Malfoy._

_"Not going to lose my limbs again later like the first night here," Harry grumbled while Malfoy snorted._

_"Thanks, Potter. I'll make dinner as soon as I get warmed up."_

_"You can cook?" Harry asked, astonished at that._

_"I can do many things, Potter; cooking is only one of them."_

_There it was again. The fucking wink._

_Rolling his eyes, Harry decided to go back to reading._

_This was still better than being in London. He'd take it even if Malfoy didn't leave._

* * *

_Malfoy didn't lie. He was indeed not a bad cook._

_And at some point, they started talking, and the next time Harry looked at the clock on the wall, it was 2 am, and their bottle of wine was empty._

_Surprised that he had actually enjoyed himself tonight, Harry let out a small laugh at the realisation._

_Who would have guessed that Malfoy would be so easy to chat with?_

_"What are you laughing at, Potter?" Malfoy asked, looking at him over his nearly empty wine glass._

_"You. Or rather the fact that this is more enjoyable than I thought I'd be. You're not that bad," Harry huffed._

_"You're not that bad either, Potter."_

_Smiling, Harry held his glass up for a quick toast before he emptied it._

_Christmas Eve had turned out to be rather enjoyable after all._

* * *

_They had gone to bed shortly after, drunk from wine and good conversations._

_This time Harry had left space for Draco, too tired to make a fuss about it._

_And Draco had slipped into bed without hesitation, instantly pressing his unsocked, cold feet against Harry's legs again with a snicker._

_"You're unbelievable," Harry giggled before he yawned._

_"I'm just always cold," Draco sniffed._

_"Let's see if we can change that." Reaching over, Harry pulled Draco into his arms until they were tightly pressed against each other._

_Draco, at first shocked, relaxed and all but melted against him, giving in to Harry's warm embrace without a word of protest._

_Smiling at the sound of Draco's slowing breath, Harry closed his eyes._

_He could get used to this._

_In fact, he intended to get used to this._

_Something about Draco felt right._

_And he wanted to find out where this could go._

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
